1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag that is used as a safety device in a vehicle, particularly an airbag cushion including multiple chambers inside.
2. Description of Related Art
An airbag cushion provided at the driver seat or the passenger seat generally has one chamber and a tether in the chamber to control the front-to-back size of the chamber.
An airbag cushion having this configuration expands by high-pressure inflator gas toward a passenger. The expansion speed is so fast that the passenger may be injured, particularly in the face and neck.
Further, an airbag cushion having one chamber as described above is insufficient to protect the passenger because it cannot expand sufficiently rapidly between the passenger and the steering wheel.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.